


Like and Subscribe

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [116]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The Marauders are famous youtubers, and James and Sirius's fans ship them without realising they're already together.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Like and Subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “I love your blog so much and I’ve sent in like five requests but none of them have ever been done so let’s try this one! Maybe a YouTuber AU? All of their fans ship them??”

Sirius tilted the camera, did a quick test for lighting, then got started. "Hullo everyone, Padfoot here with another lesson on dealing with your horrid parents: don't. You don't need to sodding talk to them, and the sooner you realise that, the happier you'll be. Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the part you're really here for," he said, winking at the camera. "Punk history of the year nineteen seventy-nine. Seventies were bloody brilliant for the punk movement as we've already learned and that year the Buzzcocks came out with the album A Different Kind of Tension, which is a personal favourite though nothing beats the Sex Pistols' first album. Punk started to morph into punk rock and-" 

James poked his head in, saw the camera and Sirius talking, and ducked back out. Strange as it might be, they couldn't film at the same time because the microphone could pick up the other person's voice-- not distinct, but it was distracting since most of what they did was talk. Every once in a while, James would bake something, usually with disastrous results, but people seemed to enjoy them. He walked back into the living room and opened his computer, typing out a few replies to requests. Like, no, he wasn't going to do any of his segments shirtless, but yes, he would consider doing a joint video with Sirius. About a thousand people made that request, actually, which he thought was weird since their topics weren't similar in the slightest. 

He kept open the message from Peter, which was asking if James and Sirius wanted to do a quick video of all of them playing Smash together while he worked on the newest game that had come out. He'd have to ask Sirius about that one, and obviously now was not the time. Messages answered, he pulled up his script for his next video, looking it through for last minute mistakes. 

A while later, Sirius came out, stretching his arms over his head. "Oh hey love. How long've you been up?" 

James gave him a flat look because Sirius knew well and good that he rarely got sleep when he was the only one in the bed. "How long have you been up?" 

"About two hours." 

"Then about two hours minus ten or so minutes." 

Sirius snorted, walking over and giving him a quick kiss. "Sorry." 

"It's fine," he said, kissing him back. "Just means it's my turn with the camera." 

"You gonna let me get my footage off first?" 

James gave an overdramatic sigh. "If I must." 

* * *

'Marauders Play SuperSmash Bros!' the title proclaimed. As usual, James and Sirius were on one team with Peter and Remus on the other. (Sirius talked about punk shite, sometimes rock; James talked about his life in general, which normally meant pranks, family, and professional football; Peter ran a gaming channel, and Remus did book reviews, which meant that altogether, people thought they made a mismatched group. It was kinda weird considering they'd been best mates since Hogwarts, and it sure as hell felt like they had a lot in common.) 

**_maraudfan5ever: OMG why do they pretend like they aren't together?? #marauders_ **

**_moongysfav: @maraudfan5ever Right?? They were making MOONEYES at each other the whole time!!!! #marauders #jamesnsirius4ever_ **

**_wormyluuv: @maraudfan5ever @moongysfav THEY'RE SO IN LOVE I HOPE THEY REALIZE IT #internalized homophobia #FREE YOURSELF #marauders_ **

**_gamenalldaylong: Why do you people have to be like this. They were playing smash, leave them alone. #marauders_ **

**_gamenalldaylong: Or just watch the video and talk about what they actually DID #marauders_ **

**_maraudfan5ever: @moongsyfav RIGHT?????? HEART EYES MOTHERFUCKER #jamesnsirius4ever_ **

**_maraudfan5ever: @wormyluuv they are SO in love. Do you think peter and remus know but haven't told them?? #marauders_ **

**_wormyluuv: I bet this pining has been going on for YEARS. Since that fancy school they all went to #marauders #jamesnsirius4ever #anyoneknowforsure?_ **

**_snapesnapeseverussnape: @wormyluuv they're all sodding arseholes, but yeah they've been head over heels since school_ **

**_wormyluuv: @snapesnapeseverussnape WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT GIVE ME DEETS!!!! #marauders_ **

**_snapesnapeseverussnape: @wormyluuv ask them yourself idiot._ **

**_wormyluuv: :( Why are people meeeaaaan :(_ **

Remus caught part of the twitter exchange when Snape chimed in-- after school and a million different apologies, they were almost friendly and he tried to keep up with his life a little-- and shook his head. Apparently there were people in the world that were ignorant of how over the top in love James and Sirius were. Well _he_ wasn't going to tell them; someone on this planet should have some peace of mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
